Summer's Sunrise
by DlienShae
Summary: "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi kesal. "—Tak bisakah kita menerima ini? Menerima hal yang telah ditakdirkan tanpa kita ketahui? Menerima hal yang tak pernah bisa kita prediksi dengan analisa sekalipun? Memulai segalanya dari awal?" [One-shot]


Summary : "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi kesal. "—Tak bisakah kita menerima ini? Menerima hal yang telah ditakdirkan tanpa kita ketahui? Menerima hal yang tak pernah bisa kita prediksi dengan analisa sekalipun? Memulai segalanya dari awal?"

Warning : ConAi/ShinShi | OOC | Yang pastinya, saya mengarang cerita ini berdasarkan inspirasi dari beberapa fic yang sudah saya baca. Mohon dikoreksi jika ada kesalahan… ^_^

Disclaimer : Detective Conan, by Gosho Aoyama

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di teras sepagi ini?" tanya pemilik suara itu. Kudengar derap kakinya melangkah perlahan, mendekati posisiku. Mensejajarkannya.

"Menunggu kemunculan matahari," jawabku dengan nada datar, tanpa menoleh kepada sang pemilik suara.

Lama aku terdiam. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menggelitik perlahan kulitku. Membiarkan pikiranku terpusat pada kemunculan matahari itu, untuk saat ini.

"Akhirnya…" ujarnya, membuka kembali percakapan yang terhenti.

Aku menoleh. Tanganku masih tetap setia berada di belakang punggungku, yang kubiarkan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Kupandang sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Sosok itu menampilkan posisi khas-nya, dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di balik kantong jaketnya. Dengan pandangan yang masih menatap ke depan, ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Nampak uap-uap putih lembut menemani jejak nafasnya yang menguar.

"Organisasi telah lenyap," lanjutnya, tetap dalam posisi 'khas'-nya itu.

Sesaat aku terdiam. Rentetan peristiwa masa lalu kembali berputar dalam benakku. Termenung, seraya mengingat kembali apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk sosok di hadapanku saat ini.

Ah, ya! Obat penangkal. Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menikmati kemunculan matahari dengan tenang, batinku.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi kesal. Apa selama ini dia melindungiku, hanya karena ingin mendapatkan obat penangkal itu? Memanfaatkanku, seperti apa yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh organisasi itu padaku? "Ah, aku tahu. Pasti penangkal APTX4869 itu, 'kan?" ujarku dingin seraya menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan datarku—yang seakan tak menggubris pertanyaanku barusan.

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Matanya masih lurus menatap hamparan pemandangan detik-detik menjelang sunrise yang indah dari teras penginapan kami di pegunungan. Sejenak ia menoleh padaku, menatapku dan tersenyum hangat, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Bisa kurasakan semburat hangat menyebar di wajahku perlahan. Memanas. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menghindari tatapannya, agar ia tak melihat perubahan warna pada wajahku barusan.

Ia—tersenyum padaku?

"Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu, Haibara." Jawabnya.

"Lalu? Apa alasanmu selama ini melindungiku? Sekarang, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang akan selalu berlindung di belakang punggung orang lain ketika aku ketakutan. Aku bisa mengatasi rasa ketakutan itu sekarang. Organisasi telah lenyap, tiada. Apa lagi yang harus kutakutkan? Apa lagi yang harus kau lindungi dariku?" rentetan pertanyaan bernada menuntut keluar dengan lancar dari bibirku tanpa kusadari. Sadar, kutundukkan kepalaku serendah mungkin.

"Kakakmu," dia berkata. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji padanya."

Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wajah kakakku muncul. Aku kembali teringat akan sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang wajah dan sifatnya menyerupai orang yang kusayangi seumur hidupku. Kakakku, satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang kini telah lenyap. Ya, wajahnya. Wajah Mouri Ran. Orang itu. Teman masa kecil seorang 'Detektif Bodoh' yang kini berada di sampingku, yang ikut menikmati keindahan sunrise bersamaku. Cinta pertama detektif itu.

"Lalu, tentang dia—," aku tak kuasa melanjutkan perkataanku. Kukepalkan tanganku yang kini terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhku seerat mungkin. Menerka jawaban terburuk yang akan keluar dari bibir 'Detektif Bodoh' itu.

Gadis itu, Mouri Ran. Sosok itu. Dia telah menyelamatkanku ketika para anggota organisasi mengejarku. Seolah bagaikan siluet kakakku yang muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Merengkuh diriku.

.

_"Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

.

Senyumnya yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Mengingat betapa sabar dan setianya gadis itu menunggu kedatangan pria yang dicintainya itu, yang bahkan hingga saat ini tak pernah muncul dengan sosok aslinya, meskipun organisasi itu telah lenyap. Gadis itu tak pernah menyadari, bahwa anak kecil yang selama ini menemaninya, yang berlagak bagaikan seorang detektif, yang selalu mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya itu, adalah jelmaan dari pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang tubuhnya menyusut akibat obat ciptaanku itu.

Kugigit bibir bagian bawahku, menahan air mataku. Aku sadar. Aku menyukai detektif itu, meskipun selama ini aku selalu bersembunyi di belakang topengku; tatapan dinginku, perkataanku yang bernada sarkatis. Selalu menganggap bahwa 'Detektif Bodoh' itu merupakan kelinci percobaanku yang masih berstatus tidak jelas, dan harus kuawasi setiap perkembangannya.

Aku tak pernah menyangka, semakin aku membunuh perasaanku itu, justru perasaan itu semakin berkembang, mengingat betapa seringnya kami bertemu, bertatapan. Aku bukannya lemah, hanya saja aku tak ingin mengungkapkannya. Aku tak rapuh. Selama ini aku sanggup menahan segala kepedihan hidup yang kualami. Meninggalnya seluruh anggota keluargaku. Menangisi kepergian kakakku. Dan sekarang aku kembali menangis hanya karena 'Detektif Bodoh' ini? Lucu sekali.

.

_"—umurmu sekarang sudah bertambah, 'kan, Shiho? Pasti kau memiliki orang yang kau sukai, benar?"_

_._

"Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku," ujar detektif itu tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Senyumannya tak juga hilang dari wajahnya yang sedari tadi ternyata terus menatapku.

Hembusan angin pagi meniup helai demi helai rambutku. Aku kembali terdiam. Kutegakkan kembalin kepalaku, menatap wajah detektif itu dengan tatapan—yang kuusahakan—datar.

"Selama ini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membuatnya menangis. Selalu membuatnya menunggu kehadiranku yang tak pasti. Padahal, aku selalu ada di sisinya. Selalu memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari. Aku, yang selalu menyembunyikan identitasku di balik tubuh anak kecil ini…" dikeluarkannya kedua telapak tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di saku jaketnya. Matanya menatap nanar kedua telapak tangan itu, yang kini telah berada di hadapannya. Menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya, kemudian membiarkan kedua telapak tangan itu kembali terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, bersembunyi kembali di antara kantong jaket detektif itu.

Melihatnya, aku bagaikan seorang manusia yang memang tak seharusnya diciptakan. Menghancurkan kehidupan indah dari kedua sosok yang sama-sama kusayangi. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah berniat menciptakan hal yang hanya bisa menyakiti makhluk lain. Aku hanya ingin meneruskan penelitian kedua orang tuaku, dan kakakku. Tak lebih. Aku tak tahu, kalau inilah yang akan terjadi.

Aku merasa sangat buruk. Amat sangat buruk. Aku merasa diriku tak lebih baik dari seorang pembunuh. Pembunuh harapan dan impian masa depan yang indah. Tak ada yang lebih pantas bagiku, selain mati. Menyusul kedua orangtuaku, bertemu dengan kakakku yang mungkin kini telah berada di Surga. Kakakku yang tak pernah berhenti mengawasiku, seperti yang dulu sering ia lakukan ketika masih hidup.

"Haibara…" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari lawan bicaranya sedari tadi.

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Kutatap kembali wajahnya.

"Ah, apa mungkin seharusnya aku memanggilmu 'Miyano-san'?" bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat ingin kuabadikan. Senyum yang ingin kujadikan milikku seorang. Namun, segera kutepis keinginan-keinginan itu. Aku tak berhak mendapatkannya, batinku.

"Tidak, sebelum kita kembali ke wujud semula…" ujarku dengan nada suara yang datar dan dingin, tapi entah mengapa, terdengar seperti nada kepedihan. Kupalingkan wajahku kembali, menatap matahari yang hendak menampakkan wajahnya dari balik pegunungan.

Kudengar kembali hembusan nafasnya, yang meninggalkan jejak menyerupai uap di udara.

"Tentang obat penangkal itu," ujar pemilik hembusan tersebut, dengan wajah yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pemandangan sunrise itu. "Bisakah kau melupakannya? Maksudku—"

Ia tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Aku menolehkan wajahku, menatapnya kembali dengan datar, seraya menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata detektif itu.

"Apa?"

Sosok itu menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapanku. Menyamakan pandangannya dengan pandanganku. Kembali menorehkan senyumnya. Tangannya yang mungil masih setia bersembunyi di dalam kantong jaketnya itu.

"Tanganmu?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kini telah muncul dari balik kantong jaketnya itu.

Dengan tatapan bingung—yang berhasil kusembunyikan dengan mengganti tatapan wajah datar—seolah tak memahami apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh detektif itu, kuulurkan tangan kananku.

"Ada apa dengan—OH!"

Yang kusadari selanjutnya, aku telah berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Nafasnya yang berhembus dengan hangat menggelitik leherku perlahan. Kusadari, wajahku semakin memanas. Kurasakan bibirnya yang hangat membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"—Tak bisakah kita menerima ini? Menerima hal yang telah ditakdirkan tanpa kita ketahui? Menerima hal yang tak pernah bisa kita prediksi dengan analisa sekalipun? Memulai segalanya dari awal?"

Aku terkesiap. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya yang bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa menerkanya. Kubalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Perlahan, kusunggingkan senyumku yang tersembunyi diantara helaian rambutnya.

"Kudou-kun…"

Tiba-tiba, ia melepas pelukannya. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Miyano-san', tapi kau justru memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Kudou-kun'?" tanyanya, menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman jahil.

Kupasang kembali wajah datarku. Menatapnya kesal. Makhluk ini sepertinya telah kehilangan insting 'romantisnya', rutukku dalam hati.

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat kulanjutkan perkataanku, sebelah tangannya menarik daguku, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku kembali terkesiap.

"Tapi, apa?" tatapan menggodanya menatap kedua manik mataku dengan intens.

"T—tapi…"

Kedua bola mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Kurasakan darah di sekujur tubuhku berdesir lebih cepat, melalui bibirnya yang kini telah bertautan dengan bibirku. Seakan-akan aku tersihir. Perasaan takut, benci, kesal, menguap seketika, terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus, yang memainkan pelan helaian rambutku dan rambutnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

Ketika aku tersadar, aku membalas kecupan hangatnya, tepat ketika matahari telah menunjukkan dirinya dari balik pegunungan. Tepat di saat matahari awal musim panas itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyumnya yang hangat. Menyinari dengan hangat sosok kami di depannya.

Waktu yang indah untuk memulai kembali semuanya dari awal, Kudou-kun.

* * *

Author's Note :

Aku menulis cerita ini di usia mereka yang ke 12 tahun. Kelas 6 SD. Beberapa dari anak SD zaman sekarang bersikap melebihi batas umur mereka, bukan? Tak lain dan tak bukan, dikarenakan oleh kemajuan teknologi yang semakin canggih. Hehee…

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita pertamaku. Sejujurnya, aku agak gugup untuk mempublikasikannya langsung ke dalam komunitas ini. Maka dari itu, aku mohon bantuan dari para reader sekalian untuk mengoreksi setiap kata yang kutulis melalui tombol review yang telah disediakan. Aku sangat menghargai kritik dan saran kalian. Terimakasih.. ^_^


End file.
